


【维吉尔乙女】特别需求

by ailcejiuxu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailcejiuxu/pseuds/ailcejiuxu
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 8





	【维吉尔乙女】特别需求

维吉尔不喜欢宴会，若有若无的香烟味道和璀璨的灯光让他感到烦躁。如果不是该死的但丁带着尼禄不知道跑去了什么快餐店，他绝对不会来参加什么红墓市祝贺会。  
“维吉尔先生，请问您有什么需要？”你战战兢兢地走到这个手持太刀的男人面前，你的父亲是这次宴会的举办者，他特地叮嘱你一定要好好款待这位恶魔猎人的兄弟，然而你总觉得他更像被讨伐的恶魔。  
维吉尔瞥了一眼你手中的酒杯，普通人类用来舒缓神经的酒精对他几乎没有作用。他冷漠地走开了，你只能小心翼翼跟在他身后，试图与他交谈，“是食物不合您的胃口吗？您有什么饮食方面的癖好都可以给我说，或者您有其他要求也可以告诉我……”“我要一个没人打扰的房间。”他终于肯回答你了。你赶紧点头表示自己会尽快安排。  
几乎整栋别墅都挤满了宾客，你不得不带他一路来到三楼的走廊尽头，自己的卧室周边还算安静。你打开门站在一侧，努力让自己看起来不失礼貌。维吉尔却在看清房间摆设后停了下来，“这是你的卧室？”他问道。你愣了一下才反应过来自己邀请一个陌生男人进入卧室是什么含义，慌忙向他解释：“我没有其他意思，只是我实在找不到其他地方。”  
维吉尔对你的话只感到好笑，他又接着开口：“这里没有一张椅子，你打算让我坐在你的床上？”“对，其实我的床其实挺大的。”你本以为这人是想给你个台阶下，结果气氛变得更加暧昧了。你不敢再多嘴一句，径直和维吉尔一起坐在床侧。  
这里的确没有宾客走动，维吉尔和你也没有再聊天。你悄悄打量着这个威严之余也格外帅气的男人，感觉他比但丁还要年轻。你在心里由衷感叹如果不是他随时都是一副带着刀砍人的样子，早就吸引一堆人围着他转了。  
维吉尔也在注视着你，不过那更像是看着猫咪或者什么小动物。毕竟连他儿子的年龄都比你年长，大概你在他眼中都不能称作女人。  
太久的沉默令你有些尴尬，你起身想去拿桌上的酒杯，是的，你也也不喜欢喝酒，你从一开始就打算把它递给维吉尔。所以你一路端着酒杯走到了这里。现在你还是想把它交给维吉尔，不巧的是维吉尔并不打算接过来，酒杯掉落在地板，深色的液体溅湿了他的靴子和风衣。你想要为他擦拭，但是笨拙的动作让污渍不断漾开，蹭到裤腿上。最后你半趴在他的下身，柔软的胸部与他的长靴相互摩擦。维吉尔的表情有些微妙，他刚刚还觉得你就是个小孩子，身体的发育倒还不错。  
持续了十几分钟的“清洁”毫无用处，维吉尔俯下身在你的耳边低语：“不管你接下来有什么想法，先去把门锁上。”  
你被维吉尔的举动吓得瞬间跳起，你承认自己有些被这个危险的男人迷住了。于是你小声向他询问：“不介意的话，您要不要换一身衣服？”“你要帮我更衣？”“没，没问题——”  
你再次跪在维吉尔面前，替他脱下长靴，解开风衣和衬衫，富有线条感的肌肉和白皙的皮肤展现在你面前。然而你的手还是停滞在了维吉尔的双腿间，纵使他再怎么富有魅力，你也不能真的就让他在你的卧室赤身裸体。  
不过维吉尔没打算放过你，你的“胸部按摩”已经让他有了反应，他可不想等下跑到卫生间解决。“握着我的手。”他抓住你的手，一步步让你为他打开纽扣，拉下裤链。  
手中的热度和形状都让你感到羞耻，维吉尔的身材着实完美，你突兀地觉得或许他并不是人类。维吉尔松开了你的手，将你抱起坐在他的腿上，“等一下！我给你拿替换的衣服！”你挣脱了男人的怀抱，努力使自己保持镇静。

…………  
维吉尔后悔了，他没想到你替换的衣服竟然是一身女仆装，黑色的连衣裙缀有褶边，领口用丝带环绕，小巧的围裙也装饰着蕾丝。他深深怀疑自己之前到底犯了什么傻，为什么不考虑下女孩子的衣柜里都是怎样的衣服。阎魔刀还在手边，或许他可以捅穿这个蠢女孩的胸膛再穿上脏掉的衣服离开？  
“这个是之前填错尺码的裁缝店送来的，因为特别可爱，所以我一直留了下来。”当然你比维吉尔更加不理智，让一个杀戮时不分敌我的魔王穿女装和送命没什么区别。你很幸运，维吉尔不想在下身勃起的状态杀死一个挑起他欲火的女人。“你自己穿？还是我帮你？”你兴奋地拿着裙子在维吉尔身上比划。他只能一脸阴沉地拿过裙子，“你帮我穿。”四个字说得咬牙切齿，字字分明。  
穿衣服的过程维吉尔还算配合，虽然他好几次都有意使你触碰他的性器，但是你沉浸在为顶级帅哥换女仆装的遐想中，还用围裙的系带在腰上打了个蝴蝶结。“换完了？你看上去挺开心。”维吉尔颤抖地开口，眼神前所未有的凶狠，“很好，接下来轮到我解决自己的情绪了。”  
他粗暴地将你推倒在床上，掀起礼服的裙摆。你的双腿被强硬地分开，私处的水渍把你内心的波动完全暴露，“我还以为你真是个纯情的少女。”他恶趣味地隔着内裤抚摸你的下身，在你的哀求声中撕碎了脆弱的布料。  
没有任何润滑和前戏，更不用说安全套，维吉尔的性器捅入了你的身体，这时的疼痛占据首位，直到你的身体被刺激得流出更多液体润滑，你才能感觉到些许与男人交媾的快感。等到他开始反复抽插，你的意识都快要崩溃了，青涩的身体得不到任何怜爱，庞然大物在其中肆然冲撞，疼痛麻痹了你的神经，慢慢也成为一种别样的快感。  
“维吉尔，求求你。”你希望自己的眼泪能得到点怜悯。他犹豫了下，捧起你的脸吻了一下你的睫毛，轻柔地如同父亲给予女儿的晚安吻。  
再开始时你感觉他的动作稍稍放缓，不过还是在你承受力的边缘。你试着小声喊他的名字来唤回自己的意识，刚喊了第一遍就听见他的嘲笑。“再过来一点。”他搂住你的腰，围裙的花边蹭着你的小腹，摇曳的裙摆与裙下激烈的动作构成的画面十分不协调。你能感觉维吉尔的另一只手掌在顺着你的身体向上，扯开了礼服的肩带，伸进领口摩挲着你的内衣。就是这对乳房让他刚刚险些沉迷，现在它任由自己摆弄。“维吉尔，我觉得这样真的很羞耻——”你把整个身体都交给了他，开始不自然地发出淫靡的喘息声。“下次我会把这身衣服还给你。”他试图拽掉身后碍事的蝴蝶结，“到时候你会更加羞耻。”  
褪去礼服上身，再撕开你的内衣，粗糙的舌头擦过你的乳尖，下身的抽插也是从未停止。你干脆就此沉沦，遵循着维吉尔的命令一步步调整自己的身体。朦胧间你听到他也发出一声低喘，体内的性器抖动着，白色的热流开始涌入，你的爱液也与之交融。  
维吉尔精力充足，在你高潮几次后都不肯放手。看着你因溢满的精液隆起的小腹，他忽然怕下身舔舐了一下。“你还是个小女孩，所以大概没人告诉你，”他说道，“某天早上你醒来时，这里会怀上我的孩子。”“维吉尔的孩子？”“对，而且他还会有一个善良的兄弟。”  
再往后你的记忆已经模糊了，只记得性器从体中取出时还粘连着大量精液。那个身着可爱女仆装，身高近两米的俊美男人不耐烦地把你从床上抱起，似乎说着总不能就让你这么睡过去。  
直至黎明来临，你从维吉尔的怀中醒来，与那双美丽而冷酷的蓝绿色眼睛对视。“你做了个好梦，现在该醒来了。”


End file.
